1957
:Pour consulter la chronologie de production de cette année, voir Chronologie de production pré-Star Trek Evènements * Guerre Froide opposant, sur Terre, le bloc de l'Est (communiste) au bloc de l'Ouest (capitaliste). ( ) .|La période de ce conflit (non-canon) est indiqué à titre de référence chronologique, extrapolée sur la réalité.}} ]] * Dwight D. Eisenhower était - depuis 1953 - le 34ème Président des Etats-Unis. ( ) : . La première version (dessin) précisait "The 34th President served from 1953 to 1961. He was a popular leader because of his {...}". La version remasterisée présente une photographie.}} thumb|[[Mao Zedong]] * La Chine était dirigée par Mao Zedong depuis 1949. ( ) .|Sa direction de la Chine (contexte - non-canon) est indiquée à titre de référence chronologique, extrapolée sur la réalité.}} '' en orbite de la Terre en 1957]] * L'URSS lança le satellite ''Spoutnik'' I, premier objet de conception humaine à entrer dans l'espace, marquant ainsi le début de l'ère spatiale. ( ; ) .|Un diagramme de mentionne "The space age began in 1957 when the first artificial satellite orbited Earth - 31 years after the flight of Robert H. Goddard's first liquid propellant rocket."}} ]] * Après 3 semaines d'observations, un vaisseau vulcain, enquêtant sur l'Humanité (notamment le lancement de Spoutnik I), s'écrasa sur Terre, près de Carbon Creek, Pennsylvanie, en raison de problèmes techniques. Le capitaine du vaisseau vulcain décéda dans le crash. :Constatant que leur émetteur subspatial était endommagé et après être restés isolés pendant quelques jours, les trois Vulcains T'Mir, Stron et Mestral décidèrent de visiter la ville voisine, sous couvert de déguisements, en tentant de limiter au maximum les interactions avec les Humains. :Toutefois, à mesure que le temps passait, ils durent se résoudre à trouver du travail pour gagner des ressources et finalement construisirent une vie à Carbon Creeek, se familiarisant avec la culture locale et les humains. :Mestral, en particulier, commença à entretenir une relation amoureuse avec une humaine, Maggie. Stron, par contre, était mécontent de sa situation actuelle. T'Mir, quant à elle, continuait de penser que la Terre était vouée à l'auto-destruction à cause des Humains, ce à quoi Mestral objecta que ceux-ci avait un grand potentiel, de l'empathie et de la compassion. T'Mir se prit toutefois d'affection pour un adolescent studieux, appelé Jack. :Lorsqu'un accident survint dans une mine à proximité, coinçant une vingtaine de personnes, Mestral et T'Mir, participèrent au sauvetage, en utilisant des technologies vulcaines. :{Trois mois plus tard, ...} :Cet évènement, très bien documenté dans les archives du Directoire des Sciences Vulcaines et du Conseil Spatial Vulcain mais inconnu des Humains, marqua le premier contact non-officiel entre les Humains et les Vulcains. ( ) File:Mestral.jpg|Mestral File:Stron.jpg|Stron File:T'Mir.jpg|T'Mir File:Maggie.jpg|Maggie File:Jack, Carbon Creek.jpg|Jack File:Vulcans watch pool game.jpg|Partie de Billard File:Johnnies market front.jpg|Johnnies Market File:Pine tree.jpg|Pine Tree Bar and Grill File:White Sands zero hour.jpg|Test atomique à White Sands, NM * Sortie de la chanson "All the Way" interprétée par Frank Sinatra. ( ) (musique) et (paroles).|La chanson et la version de Sinatra sont cités dans .|Sa date de sortie (non-canon) est indiquée à titre de référence chronologique, extrapolée sur la réalité.}} "]] * Sortie du film américain ''"Funny Face" / "Drôle de frimousse". ( ) : avec des extraits d'Audrey Hepburn et Fred Astaire.|Sa date de sortie (non-canon) est indiquée à titre de référence chronologique, extrapolée sur la réalité.}} * Guerre du Vietnam. ( ) . En 2268, James T. Kirk faisait référence aux 'guerres de brousse' qui ont eu lieu en Asie au 20ème siècle, dans lesquelles deux superpuissances aidaient et soutenaient des nations antagonistes plus faibles dans le conflit les opposant. Une manifestation américaine anti-guerre est mentionnée en 1967 dans l'épisode .|Ce conflit (non-canon) est indiqué à titre de référence chronologique, extrapolée sur la réalité.}} ]] * Naissance de Donald Raymond à Indianapolis, IN. ( ) (années 2000)]] * Naissance de Oussama ben Laden. ( ) .|Sa date de naissance - 10 mars - (non-canon) est indiquée à titre de référence chronologique, extrapolée sur la réalité.}} * Naissance de l'américain Richard Douglas Husband. ( ) . Visible à l'écran sous plusieurs angles, mais non clairement identifiable, cette information est reprise dans le cadre des politiques d'extrapolation sur la réalité et d'obtention de ressources de production de meilleure qualité.|Sa date de naissance - 10 juillet - (non-canon) est indiquée à titre de référence chronologique, extrapolée sur la réalité.}} Références ultérieures Bel Air de 1957]] * Au 24ème siècle, Tom Paris a une passion pour les voitures anciennes, notamment une Chevrolet Bel Air de 1957. ( ) ---- Episodes * Observations * Dans notre réalité légèrement différente de celle de ''Star Trek, les évènements réels non-canons suivants, cités dans la saga (romans, comics, ouvrages de référence, ...), se sont produits cette année-là :'' ** ''Décès de personnages réels canons : John A. Moroso, Eliot Ness, ...'' ** ''Naissance de personnages réels non-canons : ...'' ** ''Décès de personnages réels non-canons : Diego Rivera, ...'' ** ''Autres évènements réels non-canons :'' *** Dirigeants terriens : Jawaharlal Nehru (Premier Ministre d'Inde), Elisabeth II (Reine du Royaume-Uni), Nikita Khrouchtchev (dirigeant de l'URSS), ... *** Découverte du nobélium (symbole No, poids atomique 255 pour l'isotope le plus stable, numéro atomique 102) en Suède. ("Star Fleet Medical Reference Manual" p. 18) Liens externes * * cs:1957 de:1957 en:1957 it:1957 nl:1957 sv:1957 Category:Chronologie